Disclosure
Disclosure of a super advanced intelligence may come in three phases. In Phase I, the World Governments declassify and release documents of UFO and unexplained phenomenon to the public. In Phase II, ancient artifacts and evidence of a "Supernormal"FBI Records Vault, UFO Part 1 of 16, p. 22, Memorandum 6751 presence is allowed to be discovered and analyzed by Human scientists. Phase III is the revealing of Supernormal beings themselves who manifest their living appearance to Humans on a worldwide scale. A massive shift in Human consciousness will then occur, for both the worst and the best. Most Humans will not accept the integration of Supernormal beings into their society, which will result in drastic social changes and how the Humans will be governed. Phase I World government disclosure is the process by which Governments of the World declassify and release documents of UFO and unexplained phenomenon to the public. began since 2007, including the United Kingdom in 2008, following Russia, Ecuador, France, Denmark, Brazil, Sweden, Canada and many other countries since 2009.[https://archive.org/details/ufo-files?&sort=-downloads&page=2 Internet Archive, UFO Files, A collection of declassified UFO files from all countries.]UFO Files France is one of the leading countries in the World for full transparency and disclosure of all of its UFO files. * [https://archive.org/details/FrenchUFOFiles Internet Archive, French UFO files] * CNES, UAP WORKSHOP AT CNES BRINGS TOGETHER UFO EXPERTS AND SCIENTISTS FOR THE FIRST TIME Canada follows closely to France in releasing all of its UFO files (See 8,000 pages of declassified Canadian UFO documents). Australia releases UFO files, Brazil releases UFO files, Denmark releases UFO Files, New Zealand releases UFO documents, and many others. England releases UFO Files up to 2010 and refuses or denies filing anymore UFO cases after 2010. ; United States disclosure The United States of America lags the furthest behind in releasing its UFO files. It has been determined that they are still holding classified documents and are either hesitant or will not release "full disclosure". It has long been assumed that the United States was worried about public paranoia, by disclosure, due to reactions from the Orson Well's "War of the Worlds" broadcast that aired in 1938. However, it is suspected that the United States benefits the most from exo-technology than any other country in the World, and that this is the real reason for not releasing all of its files. Over 10,000 files as related to Project Blue Book has been released. Project Blue Book was one of a series of systematic studies of unidentified flying objects (UFOs) conducted by the United States Air Force. It started in 1952, and it was the third study of its kind (the first two were projects Sign and [ ] (1947)). * [https://archive.org/details/ArmyUFO Internet Archive, United States Army UFO files] * [https://archive.org/details/CIAUFO Internet Archive, United States CIA UFO files] * [https://archive.org/details/project-blue-book Internet Archive, Project Blue Book] * FBI Vault, Unexplained Phenomenon Phase II The discoveries of the Cusco skull and hand in January 2016,'ALIEN' HAND AND SKULL FOUND IN PERU, Krawix (krawix999@gmail.com) followed by the Nazca mummies in early 2017, is the subtle introduction of Phase II. It is said that the placements of the various body parts and species of mummies, has the appearance of being intentional, as if someone put them there on purpose to be discovered. Each of the bodies contain some variable of uniqueness: from size variations, use of metallurgy, and a pregnant being having eggs stored in its abdomen. The recovered mummies, dating about 1700 years old, will prove to be evidence for an ancient race of Supernormal beings who lived and perhaps dominated Earth for millions of years. For whatever reason they went into hiding, at the appropriate time, they will re-emerge. They are not aliens nor extraterrestrials. It should be of no surprise that when the DNA results come in, they will show that the Supernormal beings are closely related to Human DNA, as much as Chimpanzees are. They can be expected to be between a 1% to 10% DNA variance. Ufologists following the Nazca mummy story will sorely be disappointed during Phase II, when they find that the DNA of the Supernormal beings are close to Human DNA, if not indistinguishable. A discerning eye will question comparetive DNA testing and Human evolutionary theory, especially when the Supernormals are posing reptilian characteristics (Compare Ata, the Atacama being and the works of Maxim A. Makukov and Vladimir I. Shcherbak). It will not be until Phase III, when the origins of the Supernormals manifest themselves. Phase III The third phase of disclosure, which occurs in the , "The Age of Iron" ( ), it is has long been anticipated that a Secret Space Program, headed by the Supernormal beings themselves, will officially be revealed. They may manifest themselves in a similar manner as proposed in the Project Blue Beam theory. Based on their method of introduction in Phase II, it does not immediately appear to be the intention of the Supernormals to conduct a hostile takeover of the Humans. However, Phase III when initiated, will aim to potentially solidify the existence of this alternate intelligence by whatever means the Supernormals deem appropriate. Their worlwide appearance and declaration of existence will have a drastic impact on Mankind as we know it. Soon following, many attempts to fight against these beings will be initiated by the Humans first. Ironically, the will then be justified against the Humans. What will then manifest are huge political changes, power struggles, and quite possibly the ushering of a , currently in-determined for the betterment of Mankind. Mass Extinction Event The real threat to Humans and possibly to their demise, may be the opening of a wrong dimensional door, that is currently being attempted by CERN (See Large Hadron Collider and Lokas or Talas). The Lacerta File, 1999 warns of a great race of dimensional beings (See Tiamatians) who waged war with Earth causing the 65 million years ago, and history is known to repeat itself. References Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Disclosure Category:Ufology Category:Xenology